A Sakura Valentines
by misto-shadow
Summary: SxS Ah, every year Sakura is by herself on Valentines Day, visiting friends and staying away from home so she won't feel lonely. But, when there's nothing left to do she decides to go home and wallow, only to find a valentine on her doorstep. Fluff!


**Disclaimer- **No. So shove off.

A Sakura Valentines

Hm. There was a lot of snow this Valentines Day. Sakura stared out her window, eyes dancing as she watched the white flakes fall from the bleak gray sky. She loved the snow, and there wasn't anything better than watching snow fall on Valentines Day, wondering if she would receive anything on such a special day. Heck, it almost rivaled the Christmas snow! Well, almost. She sat, listening to one of her favorite songs, 'Don't Stand So Close'. It might've been a little old, but she didn't care. Fashion, buying the latest electronics, being in style, listening to the newest and the best music...she really could care less about that stuff.

She pulled on her jacket and stepped outside, unable to hold back the giddy childishness that came with the snow on Valentines Day. Really it was absurd, being such a kid and playing in the snow when you're an accomplished nineteen year old ninja. But Sakura couldn't really help it, she figured some of Naruto and his constant hyperactivity had rubbed off on her. He was of course one of her closest friends, like a big brother. She decided to head over to Ichiraku's, seeing as how he would probably be there with Hinata.

He had a tendency of taking her there on a lot of important occasions even if they deserved a nice restaurant or a lovely dinner at home. She figured that was what made his dates special, being that when others spent a ton of money on an expensive meal; he took you to Ichiraku's. It was obvious that the people he was with and how they spent their time together was more important than how much money he spent on them. Being a spender wasn't in his nature or his budget.

Sakura arrived at Ichiraku's to find the couple sitting eating steaming bowls of ramen. Naruto laughed at something he found funny that Hinata had said, and ramen broth snorted out his nose. Hinata giggled furiously and Naruto began to laugh so hard that he tumbled out of his chair and landed on his back on the ground, arms wrapped around his middle section. Sakura walked over and smiled down at him, trying to hold back her own laughter.

"Are you okay Naruto?" He grinned and she helped him up.

"Hey Sakura! Would you care to join me and Hinata for a bowl of ramen?" He was still grinning, and Hinata waved, a large smile stretched across her face.

Sakura had noticed that Hinata wasn't nearly as shy anymore since she started dating Naruto. She didn't stutter unless she was truly nervous, and holding a conversation wasn't as difficult. Sakura let her smile grow when she remembered the conversation she had with Naruto a few days back.

-------------------------------------------

_flashback_

_"Hey Sakura?" Naruto fidgeted, a small blush staining his cheeks._

_"Yeah Naruto, what is it?" She cocked her head curiously, wondering why the blonde boy was being so hesitant. It wasn't like him at all._

_"I was wondering...if I could get your opinion on something." He dug into his back pocket and produced a small black box._

_Sakura's eyes widened when she saw it, scarcely able to understand what he was going to be doing soon. Naruto had been going out with Hinata since they were sixteen, and their love was still strong. It was only a matter of time before he worked up the courage to ask her to marry him. Naruto flipped open the box to reveal a beautiful gold wedding ring, set with two small diamonds and a slightly larger sapphire between them. _

_"Naruto...how could you afford this!?" She gaped at the ring and snatched it from the box, inspecting the piece of jewelry. _

_She had to admit, she was a bit jealous of Hinata. She had such a good, faithful boyfriend who always managed to make her laugh and did his best to keep her happy. Sakura loved Naruto like a brother, and she knew that the ring was for Hinata and that he was nervous about the whole proposal thing._

_"I've been saving for a while. Do you like it? Do you think Hinata will like it?" Naruto leaned forward to look at the ring in Sakura's hands, and then he glanced up to meet her gaze._

_"Naruto, she's going to love this! It's absolutely gorgeous!" Sakura smiled and he grinned with relief, his eyes shining._

_"I'm going to ask her on Valentines Day. I thought we could go to Ichiraku's like every year, take a walk in the park...and then I'll sweep her away and propose on top of the Hokage faces. Do you think that's a good plan?" Sakura gently placed the ring back in the box and clasped Naruto's hands._

_"Naruto you little romantic! You better be prepared to catch Hinata when she faints! I wish I could come along to watch, but that would spoil the moment between you two!" Sakura went glassy-eyed when she pictured the scene in her head. _

_"Do you...do you think she'll say yes?" Naruto asked cautiously, his eyes showing the nervous worry he was going through._

_"Of course I do! I mean, she has had a crush on you since our days at the academy! You just never really noticed until years later." Sakura rolled her eyes and Naruto rubbed the back of his head, laughing._

_"I guess you're right, there's no reason why I should be worried! Thanks Sakura!" He grinned._

_"Anytime." She smiled back, silently wishing the soon to be couple well._

_end flashback_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

She was excited for the two, and every time she met eyes with Naruto she smiled knowingly. It wasn't long before conversation dwindled away and Naruto began to fidget, his hand subconsciously holding the little black box in his pocket.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Hinata smiled softly and placed a gentle hand over his, her pale lavender eyes kind.

"Hinata...will you take a walk in the park with me?" Hinata nodded slowly, her smile widening.

"Sure Naruto." As the two walked off Naruto threw a glance back at Sakura, a confident smile flashing across his face.

Sakura smiled encouragingly, waving and giving him a thumbs up. He turned around, and soon the two were out of sight. Sakura finished her bowl of ramen, paid for the noodles and left in search of something else to do. She enjoyed seeing couples together on Valentines Day, walking around whispering sweet nothings to each other. But at the end of the day she was always a little sad, jealous of those who had found their special someone. Every Valentines was the same, she never had anyone to share her affection with.

Hinata had Naruto, Ino had Shikamaru, Tenten had Neji, heck even Kiba and Chouji had found their special someone! And there was a rising suspicion that Shino had found a girl when he was at the zoo observing the giant cockroach exhibit. Sakura sighed, deciding to head home. She would rather be out of visual range of the happy couples. She would probably end up sitting on the couch with a glass of wine watching the snow fall and listening to some old love songs.

Upon arrival at her apartment however, there was a small brown package waiting on the doorstep. Curiously she picked it up and opened the door to her current housing, tossing her jacket carelessly on the chair by the door. Plopping herself down on the couch she opened the box, wondering what could be inside. A smile spread across her face when she lifted out a considerably large box of chocolate with a beautiful red rose resting on top. In the bottom of the box was a letter and a CD.

She popped the disc into her CD player and felt a warm fuzzy feeling fill her chest when the music filled the room. The first song was fairly popular even though it was a bit old. She read the letter as the lyrics to 'Just What I Needed' played on.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I see you're home alone again on Valentines Day like every year. I thought you might need a little chocolate to lift your spirits. I still don't understand how candy could be such a good comfort food, I guess it's a girl thing. Enjoy the music, and when you're done listening I wouldn't mind if you came over to my place. I'm not doing anything special, so I'll be here all day trying to keep my doorstep clear of all the fangirl chocolate. If you decide to come we could watch a movie or something. Oh, and please take some chocolate home with you, I always end up throwing most of it away because there isn't anyone here to share it with._

Sakura reread the letter and checked the box to see if there was an address, but there wasn't. She sat for a few minutes as the music played on (the song had changed to Thank You!!). Realization dawned on her as she read the letter for the third time. There sender of the letter mentioned getting a lot of fangirl chocolate...and he was alone with no one else to give it away to...it had to be Sasuke! He was the only one she knew that got tons of fangirl chocolate every Valentines, well, besides Kakashi, but he donated it respectfully to the dead.

Sakura stared wide-eyed at the note, then at the rose and the box of chocolates. Sasuke had sent her chocolates. Cold fish Sasuke had _sent her chocolates!!! _Sakura squealed joyously and grabbed the box of candy, opening it eagerly. She had long since gotten over her fangirlish attitude towards the Uchiha, but it was replaced by a strong, one-sided love. She popped a coconut filled chocolate into her mouth and savored it, eyes closed and limbs loose. There was nothing quite as wonderful as relishing in a coconut filled chocolate out of a box that your long time love had sent you.

Once she had picked out all the coconut filled candies and demolished half the box of chocolates Sakura sat back on the couch and relaxed, letting the music that she had forgotten about earlier fill her to her very soul. Wing Stock played through, then T'en Va Pas, Every Heart, Dixieland Delight, a few songs she didn't know, No Song Unheard, Bless the Broken Road, and it finished with a long piano piece called Je Chante Pour Passer Le Temps (Sakura had found a song listing on the back of the letter by then).

She sat in the silence for a while, mulling over a few things. Sasuke had sent her a really yummy box of chocolates...and a rose...and a CD with a bunch of sweet songs that she knew he had picked critically. And he had invited her over to his house, no less...aw crap, she totally forgot about that! Sakura jumped off the couch, grabbed her jacket and raced out the door. Dodging through the drifts of snow she made her way as quickly as she could to Sasuke's house. It was well into the afternoon, about five or six o'clock, and the snow was falling hard. The wind whipped it back into Sakura's face as she ran, making it difficult to see and stinging her cheeks. It made her wonder why she didn't remember to wear a scarf.

By the time she reached his door her lungs and throat burned from breathing in the frigid air, and her hands and feet were numb. She didn't even want to think about the wind burn she would get on her face the next day. After she caught her breath and composed her frayed nerves she knocked on the door, half expecting no one to answer or Sasuke to open the door and tell her to get lost. He was more open to her after all these years, but he was still cold most of the time and rarely smiled. Well, she actually hadn't seen him smile for real since he had beaten Orochimaru to a bloody pulp and returned to Konoha.

The door swung open and Sasuke glanced her up and down before wordlessly inviting her in. He still sucked when it came to making conversation. Sakura hung her coat up beside the door and rubbed her hands together, trying to bring some life back into her chilled fingers. Sasuke noticed this and for a second she thought she saw him frown slightly, but when she blinked his stoic facade was back in place. She followed him to the den and hesitantly took a seat on the couch in front of the tv. Sasuke still hadn't said a word to her.

He started the movie and sat beside her, leaving a few inches in between them. Sakura had felt quite uncomfortable ever since she had come in, and she was still wondering why Sasuke had wanted her to come over when he hadn't even said a word since her arrival. She didn't notice it, but the Uchiha kept glancing down at her hands that were folded neatly in her lap, still pale and cold from the winter weather outside. About five minutes into the movie Sasuke gently placed a hand over her own, noticing how cold she was. Sakura was shocked by the sudden contact and she flinched visibly, glancing down at the large hand grasping the two of hers.

"You're cold." Sasuke stated, making eye contact with the bubblegum haired girl.

She nodded slowly and became quite flustered when he pulled her over to him. Sasuke held her hands between his own and rubbed his thumb over the back of her palm. After a few minutes of tension Sakura relaxed into the warmth Sasuke provided, and he let go of her hands to wrap one arm around her shoulders, taking hold of her hands once more. A small blush worked its way across the kunoichi's cheeks at the close contact, but she relaxed and the two watched the movie in comfortable silence.

It was well past nine when the movie ended and Sasuke shifted away from Sakura. She was a bit disappointed to lose the silent intimacy, but she had to go home sometime, and he probably wanted her out of his house. But before she left she had to ask him why he invited her over, because she still hadn't come up with a logical explanation yet.

"Sasuke?" She murmured, and the onyx eyed boy met her curious gaze with a blank one.

"Hn."

"Why did you invite me to come over? I mean other than to watch a movie."

"I thought you'd be lonely at home by yourself. Do you want anything to drink?" He remained stoic, shrugging off the answer and changing the subject.

"Oh. I guess." Sakura was a bit disheartened by his careless answer, but that was expected from a brooding Uchiha, wasn't it?

She followed him to the kitchen where he set some water on to boil, and then he gestured for her to sit down at the table. The two sat in silence while they waited for the water, and when it was ready Sasuke prepared two mugs of tea and set one of them in front of Sakura. He then opened a cupboard below the sink and pulled out a black trash bag. Sakura stared at it curiously, and when Sasuke tossed a box of chocolates onto the table that he had fished out of the bag she smiled. He really did get a lot of fangirl candy.

The table seemed small in the large kitchen, and Sakura decided it was because since all his family was gone Sasuke had replaced the family table with a two seater. He opened the box of candy and picked out a chocolate, and what he did next stunned Sakura. He leaned across the table and held the chocolate near her lips, and unable to say anything she simply let her jaw drop and he popped the chocolate into her mouth. She chewed slowly, and the delicious flavor of coconut made her tongue tingle appreciatively. Sakura smiled at the Uchiha across from her and in return he let a tiny ghost of a smile tug at the corners of his lips.

"How'd you know I liked coconut Sasuke?" Her eyes glinted curiously and she cocked her head to the side.

"Observation. You tend to go for those first." He shrugged and wrapped his large hands around the mug in front of him.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Did you really just invite me over here because you thought I'd be lonely by myself? No offence, but you usually aren't one to care if I'm alone on any holiday." She furrowed her brow at him and he quirked a brow back at her.

"I just...wanted some company. I guess this house gets especially lonely on such a day." He stared down at the tea steaming in his mug, and Sakura smiled softly at him.

She reached over the table and grasped his fingers in her hand, giving them a gentle squeeze. His eyes flashed up to meet hers, and all he saw was understanding compassion, not pity. He hated it when people found out that his brother had killed the rest of his family and they treated him with pity, thinking that he was still broken and unable to handle the normalcy of life. He might've been still brooding, still slightly cracked on the inside, but he knew how to deal with it. He just covered it up and didn't let his emotions get out.

Sasuke stood back up and took hold of Sakura's hand, guiding her back to the couch with the box of chocolates in his other hand. The two settled down and Sasuke wrapped one arm around Sakura's shoulders, reopening the box of fangirl candy. He pulled out another coconut filled chocolate and pressed it against her lips until she opened her mouth, letting it land on her waiting tongue. This went on until there were no more coconut chocolates, and then Sakura snuggled against his side.

"Sasuke, what's your favorite chocolate?" Sakura stared at the box of chocolate, her gaze running over every sort and size of confection.

"I don't really have one." He shrugged and rubbed his hand up and down Sakura's arm.

"Well then, we'll just have you try them until we find you a favorite, ne?" She smiled warmly at him, and he actually smiled back at her this time.

Time rolled on by and after Sakura had tested each chocolate on his taste buds he decided he liked the vanilla crème and the strawberry the best. Sasuke set the box of chocolates aside and wrapped both arms around Sakura in a warm embrace. He breathed in the scent of her hair, relaxing at the soothing comfort she offered. He was always so lonely on Valentines, always brooding more than usual. Valentines Day was a time when you shared your love with those close to you, and it was a painful reminder that he had no one to share the day with. But perhaps, just perhaps, this could become a day that he could cherish. Perhaps this bubblegum haired kunoichi could help to ease the sadness that this day brought him.

"Sakura..."

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Thank you for coming. I'm...I'm glad you stayed." His hug released and Sakura smiled widely up at him, her eyes shining.

"You're welcome." She giggled at the smile he presented, and a small blush heated her cheeks.

Seconds ticked by and the two sat, locked in a meaningful gaze. It wasn't long before Sakura felt Sasuke capture her lips with his own, and she enjoyed the sparking energy that flowed through her veins and made her fingers tingle. The two broke apart and Sasuke brushed a stray hair away from Sakura's face, his features soft and open for the first time in his life since his parents were killed. Sakura leaned against his chest, sighing in content. This was the best day of her life, and she shared it on Valentines Day with the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey hey, happy Valentines Day everyone!! I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot, and I was wondering if you would like an epilogue to wrap things up with Naruto and Hinata. Please tell me what you think, and as always I would love to hear any questions, comments, or suggestions you have! I think is probably one of my favorite fics that I've written, and for once I am entirely proud of what I wrote. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Until next time, valete!

Mistoffelees Shadow


End file.
